WorldZ
by PantaloonsOnFire
Summary: An adventure following the journey of two teenagers in a world ravaged by war and ZOMBIES!
1. Chapter One: The Awakening

**DISCLAMER:this is a fictional story i do not own these characters nor are the events real. There is strong language so be advised, but otherwise enjoy!**

We see a dark hooded figure rummaging through a pile of old junk and debris late in the night. The figure stands up with a chunk of metal in one hand and a piece of wood in the other. The figure takes off her hood to reveal she is a young girl, around the age of 15.

She takes the wood block and puts it on a tree stump, then she **smashes** the metal into the wood, and lastly she proceeds to screw them together makimg a makshift machete.

She then turns around and heads back into the broken down and abandoned house behind her machete in hand and very much on gaurd.

As she gets closer to the doorway she can hear dome noises that sound like a racoon going throught the trash. She goes inside the house and the noises are louder and are coming from the pantry in the kitchen.

She approaches the counter machete at the ready, her breathing heavy and fast, then **_bam_** out of the pantry pops out a young boy at the age of 17.

"GOD DAMMIT DALE" the girl says stricken with fear "you nearly game me a heart attack" she says with her hand over her heart and her breathing still heavy.

"Relax Sarah, its only me" says Dale with a giant grin on his face.

"Anyway did you find any food?" askes Sarah

"Sadly...no" said Dale with a sad look in his eyes, "but I did find more bandages!" he exclames although it is quiet

"Well better than nothing" she said

Judt then a scratching noise is heard coming from the bathroom. like someone trying to claw open the door.

They slowly go twards the door Sarah with her makeshift machete and Dale with a desert eagle. As they approach the door the scraching is louder and they can hear a soft moan coming from inside.

"Another one you think?" Askes Dale in a whisper

"Duh" Sarah answeres

Dale opens the door and a bloody and mutilated body flops out onto the floor at their feet. Its head half cut open exposing part of its rotting brain, which is full of maggots. The zombie then looks up at the two and its eye falls out of socket just barely being held up by the tissue and it screeches loudly. Half its body is missing and its close to death.

Sarah takes the machete and chops its head off and it rolls off into the bedroom nearby. The body is now still.

"We should probably go" said Dale "that schreech was pretty loud there will be more here any minute."

"I think your right" says Sarah

They turn to leave, but as soon as they reach the door more zombies are at the back door where Sarah was at before.

"Run?" askes Dale in a panic

"Run!" answeres Sarah quickly

They run out into the street broken buildings everywhere. The road littered with corpses and the sky a light orange-red color thanks to the bombs that fell 13 years prior.

 **End chapter one** _to be continued? If people like it._


	2. Chapter 2: The Reckoning

Chapter 2: Reckoning

WARNING:The chapters from here on out will be rated "R". Thank You.

As the two kids rush out of the disheveled house the stop near an old Chevtolet truck. "I think its time to go" Dale says face stricken with fear. "I agree" Sarah agrees breathlessly. As they put their items in the bed of the truck they hear a noise coming from below their feet. "Were not alone" Says Sarah eyes focused on an old manhole nearby. "Get in the truck. NOW" She says machete in hand. "Sarah I cant just leave you here to fight off whatever is down there. Let me he.." "Get in the fucking truck Dale, I know you want to help, but that dumb ass Desert Eagle of yours is just going to attract more attemntion". "Alright fine". says Dale angrily "But I'm goimg to start the truck and when you want to go just hop in the back". "Ok Dale. I will" Says Sarah ready for anything except for what is about to come out.

As Sarah is standing there with her machete in hand the hole to the manhole gets darker, darker, darker, until three giant mutated sewer rats pop out. Their mouths covered in goo, saliva, and rabies. Their fur riddled with toxic sewage and garbage. Their teeth covered in blood and sharp as nails. "Holy Shit." Says Sarah wide eyed and dumbfounded. "Ya know what never mind, I think I'll go now." She says as she jumps in the back of the truck narrowly avoiding one of the rats attacks.

As Dale speeds off Sarah climbs into tue truck and he asks "What were those things?!" "Giant mutated sewer rats." she says. "Fucking California and their god-damned science expiriments!" she exclames annoyed. "Look Sarah do you want to find out how this God-forsaken apocalyps started? Or are you going to bitch all day about sewer rats?!" She sighs hevaily and says "Ok. You're right if we want to find out how all this was started I need to complain less." "Anyway where are we going?" she askes while pulling out a CD. "Cal-Tech" Dale says "Hopefully we will find some answers there." "Cal-Tech huh? Thats what 12 hours away?" askes Sarah. "Uh-huh" says Dale with a grin. "well hope you like Green Day!" says Sarah putting in the CD as they speed down the highway.

To be continued in Chapter 3. (maybe)


	3. Chapter 3: More Questions

As the two kids speed down the highway, the American Idiot album blasting out of the cars speakers Dale looks down at the dashboard and says "Need a refill on gas." "Alright pull over." Sarah says annoyed, "but next time its you".

The car pulls to the side of the disheveled road and Sarah grabs a gas canister out of the back of the truck. She starts to pour the gas into the truck, when she notices something strange on the horizon. It looks as if to be some sort of shrine or cave, completely untouched by the bombs, Sarah thinks to herself. "Yo Dale! Come check this out!" Yells Sarah. Dale hops out of the car and asks slightly agitated "What is it?" "That" says Sarah pointing at the thing.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Damn I'm thirsty" says Dale panting. "It feels like we've been walking for hours." says Sarah also tired. As they trudge along the desert thirsty and tired. They walk until they make it to some creepy giant cave. "What is is?" askes Dale confused. "It looks like a monolith of sorts." says Sarah intrigeingly "Monolith huh? Weird. Of what do you think the Monolith is for?" asks Dale dumbfoundedly. "Well I don't fucking know Dale do I look like an unearthly priestess to you?" asks Sarah pissed. "Well jeez sorry I just thought you'd know because your smart and all" says Dale sadly. "Ok, sorry I snapped. Wanna go in and check it out?"

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

"What the actual FUCK?" askes Dale bewildered "Oh my goodness" says Sarah "This is amazing" "Yeah but what is it?" askes Dale. "Well I don't know Dale but I think we were right about it being a monolith of sorts" says Sarah looking amazingly aroud the cave. "Should we go deeper?" asks Dale. "Well yeah. I want to know what is in this monolith." says Sarah eyes focused on the deeper part of the cave. The kids walk deeper into the cave and it gets darker and starts to smell musty. "What-The-Hell-Is-That?" asks Sarah pointing at something.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"I think we were both right about what it was" says Dale with glee. "So this monolith has a shrine in it, but to what?" asks Sarah completely bewildered. "Look at this writing. It's like nothing we've ever seen in the human language." Says Dale amazed and befuddled. "I think it is... no it couldn't be. Right?" asks Sarah with a look os fear in her eyes. "What?" asks Dale with contempt. "Well I think it might be an alien monolith with a shrine. This could mean that the zombies are not infected with a man-made virus, but with..." "An alien disease." says Dale wide eyed and open mouthed.

End of chapter 3


End file.
